


Avengers: Summer Vacation

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Everyone made up, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infinity War never happened, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Possible Character Death, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Summer Vacation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, relapse(maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: After his freshman year of high school, Peter Parker is spending the summer with the Avengers. Deciding to go to Paris, the team intent to have the perfect vaction. However, the avengers never run out of danger. Well, at least Tony Stark never does.





	1. Your past is important, Pete

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say it all! Sit back, grab a snack and enjoy the ride!

It was summer time in the state of New York, and Peter Parker would be spending it with the avengers. Well, more like spending it with Tony Stark. All of them loved the kid with everything they had, but he was closer to Tony. 

Peter was excited to be with the crew. It was Tony's idea because he wanted to spend more time with him than he used to. 

"Pete, time for breakfast!" Tony called out. If anyone made sure the kid ate, it would be Tony. "Peter, you okay?!" He went towards the kid's room which included Karen and F.R.I.D.A.Y. Once he opened the door, he sighed in relief that Peter was sleeping. To say that Tony worries too much is an understatement, but you can't blame him. 

He walked to the bed and sat on the foot of the bed and shook the kid. "Hey, time to get up, okay?" His voice was gentle. In fact, it was shocking to hear how sweet it was. 

"It stormed last night," Peter grunted as he was waking up. "It still hurts." Thunder made his senses go haywire, which was something rather painful. It didn't take long until he sat up on the bed as his head was embraced by Tony's thumb rubbing his forehead. 

"I know, kiddo, it sucks," Tony whispered. "Would you want to come to the kitchen with me? Rhodey's in there?" 

Peter slightly nodded. "I guess." 

Tony pulled the kid to his feet as he stood up. "Get ready. I'll be right here." He watched Peter nod and walked to the bathroom and began looking through his room. Just being a caring mentor….

Or father….

Who knows at this point?

It didn't take long until he came across something concerning. A razor blade. What the hell? Why does he have a fucking blade? Oh no, he's…oh God. 

When he heard the door opened, he quickly hid the blade in his pocket. "Hey, kiddo, ready to see Rhodey?"

"Yeah, Mr. Stark." Peter had his Hello Kitty Pajama pants and I survived my trip to NY t-shirt. His wrists were covered with bracelets

"Hello Kitty looks cute on you." Tony chuckled and took the kid to the kitchen. He didn't plan on talking to the kid about it until they're alone to reduce the risk of an anxiety attack. 

Rhodey was making waffles and bacon for the team when he saw Peter with Tony. "Hey, little spider!" He was excited to see him until he saw the bracelets. "Why so many bracelets, kiddo?"

"Fashion." Peter answered quickly. Too quickly. 

"You hungry?" Tony asked. "Because I'm always hungry." 

"No, I'm fine," Peter said. "I'm just go back to my room-"

"Wait." Tony gave in. He sighed and sat the kid down. 

Rhodey sensed that they needed to be alone, so he quickly walked out of the kitchen. 

Tony pulled out the blade and placed it on the table. 

Fuck. 

"Why did I find this in your room?" Tony asked. "Listen, I'm not upset or anything, I just want to know."

"It's a long story," Peter began and took a deep breath. "Look, I had issues and the only way they would leave me alone is when I…." He pointed to his wrist. "I don't do it anymore, but I hide them because I'm scared that you'll see me as a broken child."

Tony sat next to him and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. "I'm sorry, kiddo. I should've been there. You should never hide your scars because they tell a story, okay? Promise me something, Pete."

"What is it?" The kid was getting nervous. 

"Promise me that you'll get me when you feel like you have hurt yourself." 

Peter nodded and slightly smiled. "Okay, I promise. Wait, what if it's like-oomph!" He was pulled into a hug by the older man who was almost unwilling to let go.

"Let's get some breakfast, yeah?" Tony suggested as he played with the kid's hair. He wrapped a protective arm around Peter's shoulder as they walked into the dining room, where the team was already prepared to eat. Oddly enough, one other person understood Peter's situation. 

Bruce Banner. "Hey, spiderling, come eat some waffles that Sam made."

Peter nodded and sat next to Tony (of course). "Mr. Stark, what happens if you guys have a mission?"

Tony cleared his throat. "We'll go and save the people, kiddo."

"Can I go, too?"

The whole room fell silent.

"That's not a good idea, kiddo," Tony broke the silence. "Besides, you need a break."


	2. Tony's a dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Promise?"
> 
> "On my life, kiddo," the man said. He meant every word. "Rest up, we got to pack for Paris then I'll take you to see May before we go."
> 
> The kid nodded. "Okay, dad."

"May," A male voice called out. Tony. "Can we talk?" He stood outside of the Parker's apartment, waiting to get the okay to enter. 

"Yeah," May said and stepped aside to allow him to enter. "What's up?"

"The team is thinking about going on vacation to Paris, and I would be happy if Peter can come with us."

She stopped in her footsteps. "You want to take my nephew across the world for vacation?" She saw the man nod. "Tony, you have to understand, he's scared of planes. His parents...they died from a plane crash."

Tony grabbed himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "I understand your concern, I really do, I want him to go because I feel like it'll be a great experience for him. Does he have anything that he can carry to help his anxiety?"

She smiled and laughed. "Give me one minute." She hurried to the other room, leaving Tony confused and a bit freaked out. Am I supposed to be scared at this point, he thought to himself. I swear, if it's a dog, I'll kill the kid myself. 

A moment later, she came back with s Darth Vader plush. "Ben gave this to him before he died. I think that's why it helps him, you know? A little part of Ben is with him." She handed it to the man. 

Of course. That kid is too pure for this world, and we don't deserve him. 

"So," he said and smiled. "Can he come with me?"

She took a heavy sigh. "You're lucky you're like a father to him. Otherwise, I would've said no. Better look after him, don't let him go off by himself. Stay by him."

"I never let him out of my sight."

"I want to see him before you guys leave."

Tony nodded. "I'll make sure that happens. I mean, we're taking my jet so I make the calls," He saw her look down with worry. "May, what's wrong?"

"A few weeks ago, Pete relapsed. He's been struggling with depression, anxiety, and PTSD for a while. He was doing good. All of the sudden, he shut down and started hurting himself again. I'm worried that being Spider-Man is only making it worse for him."

"So, you want me to revoke him?"

"We don't have a choice, Stark," she said. "If that's the only reason why you care about-"

He put his hand up to stop her. "I care about Peter Parker more."

She nodded. "I just don't want to see him like he was when…." She paused. 

"What?"

"When he lost the internship," she continued, "He kept wondering how he could be better than Iron Man…better than you." 

He turned away in guilt. "I only did that to protect him. If I'd known…I didn't think about that." 

"You love him, I know you do, but if anything happens to him, don't think I won't ban you from contacting him because I will."

He nodded. "I get it," He walked to the door and took a deep sigh. "He'll be here in a few days then we'll go to Paris. He'll be safe on my watch." He opened the door and left, feeling guilty and fearful.   
~~  
Peter was never the one to express his needs. Not even in front of Tony Stark. But he was getting tired already. It's only noon for goodness sakes. "Rhodey!" 

"Yeah, kiddo?" Rhodey replied.

"I'm going to take a nap in Stark's room."

"Why in there?"

"It makes me feel safe, I guess." The kid walked to Tony's room to see how large the bed was. His eyes grew wide over it as he laid his head down on one of the pillows. So soft! So freaking soft. Peter Parker is a softie. 

"Kid?" A voice called from across the room. "What's up?" Tony. 

Peter shook his head. "N-nothing, I'm just tired."

"It's only noon, kiddo," the older man walked to the bed and sat next to the kid. "Bad night?"

The kid nodded. "Nightmares and stuff." He looked like he was on the verge of exhaustion. A warm hand went through his hair like May did when he couldn't sleep. 

"I got you something." Tony said and grabbed the Darth Vader stuffed plush, placing it between the kid's arms.   
"Can you stay?" The kid asked as he used his big, brown eyes. "Please."

Tony sighed heavily and took the spot next to the kid. Peter placed his head on his shoulder as he played with the soft curls of the boy's hair. "I got you, kid. I won't let anything happen…not to you, spider-baby." 

"Promise?"

"On my life, kiddo," the man said. He meant every word. "Rest up, we got to pack for Paris then I'll take you to see May before we go."

The kid nodded. "Okay, dad." 

He called me dad. Shit. I'll turn out to be like my dad. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Rhodey!" Tony yelled. "Come quick, I got something to tell you!"

Rhodey ran in and took a deep sigh. "You got Pepper pregnant, didn't you?"

"No, Peter called me dad."

"Tony, are you starting to realize that you're a dad. Not like a father, but you're a dad."

"What's the difference?"

"A father is who helped create the child. A dad is there for them, loving them, supporting them throughout, and just being their backbone."

"Holy shit, I'm a dad."


	3. Stark, we have a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken pilot and one sober Stark is one combination that doesn't need to exist.

The day has arrived. It was the day that the Avengers started heading their way to Paris, but not without a visit to May. Or ‘Aunt Hottie’ as Tony would call her. Peter was already sleeping as Tony drove to the apartment to say goodbye for a few weeks. However, May needed to talk to Tony alone as she motioned Peter to wait for him outside.

“What’s up?” Tony asked.

“I need to tell you a few things,” she said and took a deep breath. “He has bad anxiety on jets, so keep an eye on him. Don’t let him out of your sight because he only feels safe around you for some reason. Oh, he’s been close to relapsing a few times which scares me so keep him away from anything dangerous, okay?”

“If anything wants him, they’ll have to pry him off of my dead, cold hands.” Tony said. 

“If anything happens to me while you’re gone, I already have you as his guardian so they can’t shit to the media without great proof. Not that I’m expecting anything, but just in case it does, I want you to—”

“Can I adopt him? I-If that happens?”

She grabbed a piece of paper and a black pen and wrote something down.

**_I, May Parker, give my nephew, Peter Parker to Anthony Edward Stark’s care who is a wonderful provider so don’t make me rise from the dead and haunt every single one of you for disrespecting my wishes._ **

Both adults signed it. “I’m having this taken care of so don’t worry.” May said and pulled the billionaire into a hug. When she pulled away, she took a deep sigh.

“Take care of him,” she said. “But don’t tell him about this.” 

“Okay.” 

* * *

“Alright, get on the jet,” Tony called all the avengers. “There’s plenty of room for everyone.” All the Avengers that were tagging along for the trip hurried into the jet. Peter was clinging onto Rhodey as they entered as Tony took one look at him and frowned with question.“I think he’s scared.” Rhodey said with empathy for the young spider-child. Before he knew it, Tony had already taken over for his friend sat him in the back of the jet because it’s the safest part apparently.

“Hey, Pete, it’s going to be okay. It’s safe here because I had it inspected this morning, okay?”

Everyone was surprised over how parental Tony became when it came to Peter, but they couldn’t complain because everyone loved him. Natasha even became ‘momma spider’ since she’s the Black Widow. She would never admit it, but he had a place in her heart that made her go soft for the kid. Everyone did.

For the next 10 hours, they all knew that they had to have fun. Alcohol found its way into the jet despite Tony’s wishes of keeping it off. Although the kid was scared, he was having fun with Thor showing him his storm breaker as the god was drinking.

“Young spider,” the god said. “You deserve a drink.”

“Thor, no, he’s _only 15._ ”

“He’s growing, man of iron—”

“I don’t give a damn if pigs fly. He’s. Not. Getting. Any.”

Thor got the message when Tony grew a bit frustrated with the fact that Peter was offered some vodka.

“Peter, do not get anything on the table with red table cloths, okay.”

“Mr. Stark, I won’t drink.”

“I know, buddy.” He said and walked into a different room on the jet. 

It didn’t take long until a pilot came from behind the curtains, clearly drunk. “Well, I didn’t know ‘ony brought a kid. Now, it’s no fun.” His speech was slurred to the max and was wobbling like a fish.

“I’m sorry if I called you trouble, sir.” Peter said with compassion.

“Words don’t fix anything, kid,” he said as he stumbled to him. “Only actions.”

“T-Tony!” 

“You’re drunk,” Steve said from behind. “Step away from the boy.”

“Or?” The pilot asked. “I can do this.” He threw the glass bottle at Peter and slammed him to the floor.

Traces of ‘oh no’ and ‘I’m going to enjoy seeing this’ were heard as they knew what was about to come.

* * *

 

Tony heard a loud thump and rushed in to see Peter crying on the floor. “Oh no, Pete?” The kid’s face was oozing out blood and fresh bruises had already formed. The cut was a few inches deep, but it didn’t require stitches.

“He h-hit me because I was here.” The kid cried out as the older man scooped him up and placed him back into the seat for safety reasons. He tapped the reactor and a gauntlet was formed on his right hand as he walked straight to the drunken polit.

 **POW!** Right in the jaw as he watched the drunk stumble. “You touch him again,” he panted in anger. “And I will kill you myself.”


	4. Oh, Paris! We have arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive to Paris at last. When they settle into their large lakehouse, Tony and Steve have a talk about Peter. TW: For past self-harm scars from Tony with mention of suicide. And the team bonds with Peter.

Steve was never the person to stare at someone unless something wasn't right, but he was looking at Tony like he'd never met him. He saw the way how Tony acted around Peter; it was  _parental_  to say the least. He never saw the billionaire to be soft around anyone. 

"We're landing in five minutes, folks." Rhodey's voice filled the silence. Rhodey took over as pilot since the drunk incident. To say that he knew how to fly was an understatement due to the fact that the team never felt so safe on any plane before. 

Natasha was sleeping next to Clint which is no surprise, Tony was playing with Peter's hair and whispering things like "It's okay, baby" and "We're going to have fun" as the boy's body shook, Bruce was on the phone with Happy to report the incident, and Wanda stuck close to Steve. Sure, they were never going to be the same after the fallout, but this family would find its way back to each other's arms. Although they never admit it, they were stuck like glue. 

“We might want to wake the kid up.” Sam whispered to Tony and turned to the kid.

Tony took matters into his own hands. “Kid, it’s time to wake up. “It’s time to wake up, alright?”

The kid yawned in response. “Are we there?”

“We’re getting ready to land now, kiddo.” The older man ruffled his hair.

“L-land?”

“Yeah, buddy, but you have to wake up first.” 

Steve was silently laughing over them as Wanda was shaking her head as she smiled. “He’s adorable.” Wanda pointed out to him.

“That’s an understatement.” Steve said as he walked over to Tony, who managed to wake the teenager up.

Tony looked up at the taller man and let out a huff of laughter. “Kids, you gotta love ‘em,” he said and directed his attention back to the kid that was waking up. “Why don’t you go with Uncle Steve for a bit, okay?”

“Why?”

“You need to eat, don’t you?” The billionaire asked as his thumb rubbed the kid’s cheekbone. “Now, go eat. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay, love you dad.” Peter said tiredly and walked with Steve.

 _Dad._ What a name, huh? Tony dreaded of having a kid of his own. Not because he didn’t _want_ one, but he was afraid that he would end up like his father, Howard. But hearing Peter call him that made his heart burn with the need to protect. No one would hurt his kid and get away with such a crime.

_Peter’s my kid. Not by blood or law, but he's my kid._

* * *

 

The lakehouse was large enough that a great number of rooms were spared just in case. The rooms were large as they all included flat screens, queen size beds that matched with the chair, and a personal restroom to reduce any altercation over someone  _taking too long in the restroom._ All the rooms were spaced out except for two of the rooms which was called to Tony and Peter. Peter wanted to be close by Tony, so those rooms were connected to each other. It was a beautiful sight as the lake was in the backyard which was already occupied by Clint and Bucky. 

"I guess they had other things planned," Natasha said while trying not to burst out in laughter. She turned over to the kid who was giving everyone the  _puppy eyes_ that he claimed that he  _never had._ "Hey, little spider. Wanna watch a movie with Bruce? I'll come with you. Tony and Steve need to talk real quick."

"W-where's Ms. Wanda?" 

"She's exploring her room."

"Oh, um, okay. What movie do you guys have?"

"You have to come with me to find out." Nat gave the teen a grin and lead the boy into her room where the met Bruce. 

* * *

 

"I'm an uncle, now?" Steve asked with a smile on his face. His perfect teeth were flashing everytime the blonde had the chance. 

"I need to talk with you about Peter." Tony said as he sat on his bed. 

"Oh, well, what's up?"

"His aunt gave the court the offical note saying that I would be the one taking over Peter as a provider if something were happen to her," the brunette began. "I love that kid with every bone in my body, but I'm terrified. I don't want anything to happen to her because I'm afraid that he might relapse if something happened to her."

"Wait, like self-harming?" Steve was shocked to hear that the sweet, adorable kid had actually struggled with moving forward. 

Tony nodded slowly. "Remember when I was at that point?"

"I do."

"Everyday I wanted to commit suicide. That went on until I met that spider-kid. I can't lose him and I'm scared if I have to take custody and something happens to him, I don't know..." Tony showed his old scars that were white with age. "I don't want that kid to hurt like this  _again._ I can't bare it."

"Tony, I promise you that the team will keep Peter safe."

"Thank you. That's all I ask for." 

Then, Stark did something that Steve thought he would never do: he hugged him. Starks rarely gave hugs. 

"He changed you," Steve said as he hugged the man back. "I like it."

"I'm happier."

"I've noticed."

"Well, I guess we better meet the team in Nat's room. Rumor has it that she took over Peter already."

"What can I say?" The blonde laughed. "He's too cute."

* * *

 

Since the talk that Steve and Tony had, Clint, Sam, Bucky, and Wanda have met the in Natasha's room to wach movies. Tony and Peter were sitting on the bed as the team sat on the floor. Steve snuck glances with Tony every eleven minutes as Tony would give the  _okay_ signal using his free hand. 

"I have to ask this, kid," Sam said. "Does that stuff come out of you?"

"No, I created it."

"He's a baby Stark." Wanda suggested with a smile that was larger than anyone has saw before. 

Maybe, Peter was helping everybody by exising. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feeback, folks! I love you guys!
> 
> Next: The gang cooks breakfast and bond with each other.


	5. special look because you deserve it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special look at the next chapter 
> 
> tw for anxiety attack

The next morning, Peter woke up from his slumber in his room. He glanced around to his surroundings as if he was looking for threats and stood up to start the day. His spidey senses were tingling without mercy as he began to feel his chest go heavy as a painful sensation went through his chest as his palms were sweaty. The feeling of his trembling body caught up to the feeling that he was about to die as he couldn't catch any breath, and he slid to the floor as his back rested on the board of the bed. As he was gasping for air, a broken sob ripped from his throat. 

When he thought that it was over for him, the door opened to reveal a familiar voice. "Hey, kiddie, what's wrong?" Tony. 

Tony slowly walked to the kid and sat next to him. "Pete, you're having an anxiety attack, try taking a deep breath."

The kid tried to take a breath and it felt like it was stuck in his throat. "I don't want to die, Tony."

"You won't, I promise," the man said. "Can I hug you?" He waited for the teen to nod his head before he embraced the teen into a hug. 

To Peter's liking, the hug made it easier to breathe and calm down from the attack. "I don't know what triggered it."

"Sometimes, a trigger isn't around for one to come up."

"Oh."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry."

Tony barked out a laugh. "Well, let's get you washed up."

"Okay," the teen said and stood up. "You think we could see the sights today?" 

"Only if you hurry up, kiddie."

**Author's Note:**

> They like waffles...


End file.
